


Anything Goes

by SaturnandMarz



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aftercare, Ambiguous Relationships, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Deep throat, Desperation, Edging, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Humiliation, Inappropriate Use of Stands (JoJo), Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Standcest, Teasing, Vibrators, bruabba, fugio, kiribaku, men in lingerie, risopro - Freeform, stand fucking, thigh fucking, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaturnandMarz/pseuds/SaturnandMarz
Summary: You give me nsfw suggestions.I write them.





	1. Chapter 1

The title and summary say it all.  
I will write any smut about fandoms or pairings in said fandoms, just request it.  
"Weird" kinks and all.  
However, there are only a few rules you have to follow.

1\. I will not write rape/non-con, so don't request it.

2\. I will not write underage characters in sexual situations, the characters have to be 18 and up.

I'm new to ao3, and I just want to try my hand at writing smut, so request away.


	2. Cleaning Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If u like the idea  
> Bruno finds Abbacchio's old policeman's handcuffs and wants to try them (Bottom Bruno)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a bit wordy at the beginning, skip straight to the smut if you want.

"I want you to arrest me, officer,"  
Bruno looked so good, how could he possibly say no?

-  
-  
-

 

In their quiet house on the outskirts of Italy, Bruno Bucellati was doing some tidying up. His subordinates often teased him about it, saying that he was more like a housewife than a gang member, but he didn't let it get under his skin too much.  
Just because he was in a gang didn't mean he shouldn't clean up every once in a while.   
Bruno went around the house, picking up whatever mess there was in the rooms and putting things where they needed to be.  
The house was currently empty, as Giorno and the other teens were out at the restaurant. He asked Abbacchio if he was going to accompany them, and the other male said he was just going to get some air for a little while.  
He figured that Abbacchio just couldn't tolerate being around Giorno for extended periods of time.  
Bruno was secretly glad that he had the house to himself though; it meant he would be able to finish cleaning without interupprtion.  
He got around to cleaning Abbacchio's room last. He didn't put much effort into cleaning his room for two reasons.  
Firstly, the man was an adult and knew how to keep his room fairly clean -- when he felt like it.  
Secondly, Abba was older than him, and Bruno found it to be disrespectful to just waltz around his room and start cleaning things like he was his mother or something.  
However, Abbacchio had mentioned having some boxes of old junk that he wanted to get rid of, so Bruno took it upon himself to do it for him. He was sure the other man wouldn't mind him going into his room if it was just to get rid of the boxes. They knew each other well-- sometimes too well. No harm would be done.  
Bruno pushed the door to Abbacchio's room open gently.   
It was rather plain, which was a contrast from his own room to say the least. The room always smelled slightly of Abbacchio's cologne, which he found quite endearing.  
He fondly remembered nights where he would hide his face in the nape of his subordanate's neck, breathing in the familiar scent as Abbacchio pounded away at him.   
Bruno blushed a bit at the memory, pushing it to the back of his mind for now, as he needed to focus on the task at hand.   
He walked into the room, finding the cardboard boxes stacked haphazardly on the floor near the bed. He picked up the first box, finding it rather heavy. He grunted as he carried it downstairs to be disposed of later.  
He did the same with the rest of the boxes. As he was lifting the last box out of the room, something tumbled out of the box and landed on the floor with a loud clunk.  
Bruno perked up and turned his head to look at it. The object right at his feet were these chunky handcuffs. He set down the box and bent down to pick them up curiously. They were surprisingly heavy, and the metal was cold to the touch.  
Why would Abbacchio have these? And why would he be throwing them out?  
His mind immediately went straight into the gutter. He thought of what Abbacchio must have done to others in his past relationships, what he must have been into. He felt a slight pang of jealousy before he thought of another more likely reason he would have the handcuffs.  
Abbacchio used to be a cop.   
Bruno internally slapped himself for not thinking of the obvious earlier.  
 However, the thought of Abbacchio using the handcuffs other than for their intended purpose made heat pool in his abdomen.  
He wondered if the other man would be okay with using it during sex, considering how he felt towards his past.   
His thoughts were abruptly paused as he heard someone come in the door. We're Giorno and the others home early?  
He listened as the heavy footsteps came up the stairs and stopped outside the room.  
Bruno glanced over his shoulder to see Abbacchio standing just behind him, gazing at him apathetically.  
"What are you doing?" he asked.  
Anyone else would have taken that look and tone to be rude, but Bruno knew better. He knew that was just the way Abba talked most of the time.  
"I was just getting rid of those boxes you said you wanted gone," he answered, standing up straight and beginning to twirl the handcuffs around his finger. "Look what I found~" he cooed, hoping the other would notice the tone of his voice.  
Abbacchio looked over at the handcuffs in Bruno's hand.  
"Oh, my old handcuffs. I haven't seen those in a while," he said. "Never really had a reason to use them, even when I was a cop,"   
"Well, maybe you could find a reason," Bruno replied, his cheeks heating up a bit.  
Even though they had fucked multiple times, Bruno still always beat around the bush when it came to telling Abbacchio what he wanted. The latter preferred that he just be up front with him, but Bruno always found it hard.  
Abbacchio raised an eyebrow, clearly not understanding.   
"I want you to arrest me, officer," Bruno spoke softly.   
The taller man looked at him and chuckled a bit, his expression softening as he finally caught on to what Bruno was alluding to. He found it adorable how he could say such bold words quieter than a whisper. Like a kitten trying to roar.  
Bruno looked absolutely delicious right now. He was dressed in these tight shorts and a t shirt that exposed his tattooed chest; his normal cleaning attire.   
"Why? Have you been bad?" Abbacchio asked, moving closer to his capo.  
He placed his hands on the small of Bruno's back, just above his ass. He could feel Bruno arch his back a little at the contact.  
The darker haired male simply nodded, biting down on his lower lip.  
"I don't hear you," Abbacchio said firmly. He snaked his hands down Bruno's shorts to squeeze at his round ass, earning a soft yelp.  
"Yes, I have," Bruno stammered.  
Abbacchio took the handcuffs out of his hands and gazed down into Bruno's eyes, receiving a look of lust in return.  
"How long have you been thinking about doing something like this?" he asked, breaking character for a moment.  
Bruno blushed darkly. Abbacchio took that as a response.   
"Take off your clothes. Slowly," he demanded.  
He sat on the bed facing Bruno to watch the show.  
Bruno did as he was told, starting with the shorts he was wearing. He hooked his fingers into the front of them and shimmied them down his legs, letting them fall to the ground around his ankles.   
Abbacchio was pleased to see the bulge Bruno was sporting in his boxers.  
Next, he slipped off his t-shirt.   
Abbacchio's eyes danced all over the man's tan skin, his chest, his abdomen. He was so beautiful, he wanted to have him so badly, leave his mark all over his perfect skin.  
Lastly, he dragged down his underwear, exposing his hard cock. Precum was already starting to bead on the tip.  
Abbacchio grinned.   
"So you've been very bad, haven't you," he said. "What do you propose I do about that?"  
"I want you to punish me," Bruno replied softly.   
Abbacchio's cock twitched in interest. He was surprised, but glad Bruno was being so blunt. He found that whenever Bruno was desperate enough, all shame went out the window.   
"Come closer," Abbacchio said.  
Bruno did as he was told, and stood in between Abbacchio's spread legs.  
"Aren't you a little overdressed for this...?" Bruno said softly.   
He gently ran his soft hand down Abba's exposed chest.   
"Maybe I'll let you see more if you do me a little favour first," Abbacchio said. "Turn around,"  
The capo blushed, and he turned around.   
A wave of arousal hit him as he felt Abbacchio take his hands and handcuff them behind his back, cold metal against his skin.  
"Now get down on your knees and suck me off."   
He heard from behind him the sound of his lover unzipping his pants.  
Bruno turned back around to face Abbacchio and enthusiastically got down on his knees, finding himself greeted with hard cock.  
He was glad the other found this as exciting as he did.   
The younger of the two leaned forward and ran his tongue over the sensitive head of Abbacchio's dick, causing him to hum in response.  
He continued the action, tongue swirling around rapidly and lapping up any precum that leaked out. Usually when he was blowing Abbacchio, he would be touching himself. Now, with his hands cuffed behind his back, he became painfully aware of how much his cock begged for attention.   
Every time he would elicit a moan from his lover, the noise would send shivers down his spine, and would add to the pressure he felt in his groin.  
Bruno took Abbacchio into his mouth slowly.  
Abbacchio ran a hand through Bruno's dark hair.  
"You're so good~" he breathed out.  
Bruno's mouth was warm and wet, and as the man started to bob his head he could feel his tongue sliding against the underside of his cock.  
Abbacchio groaned in pleasure and continued to play with Bruno's hair. He could tell whenever Abba was close, because he would always start to tug on his dark tresses.  
Bruno looked up and he instantly wished he hadn't.   
The look of pure bliss on Abbacchio's face made him all the more desperate for him. The fact that he was the one doing this to Abba turned him on so much that he couldn't help but start to buck his hips up into the air against nothing, hoping to feel some form of relief.   
Suddenly, Abbacchio pulled Bruno's head off his cock. He took the male by his shoulders and pulled him up onto the bed with him.  
"I can tell that you need something," Abbacchio said softly.  
He was already taking off his clothes, tossing them off the bed.   
"Are you going to tell me what it is?"  
Bruno stared hungrily at Abbacchio's toned body. He wanted-- no, he needed him.   
"Leone...I need you inside me," Bruno moaned.  
Hearing those words made Abbacchio want to fuck him like an animal.   
He pushed his lips up against Bruno's, kissing him roughly. Bruno kissed back just as rough, if not more. They rarely if ever got times alone like this. He wanted to savour the moment.  
And did he ever want to just touch Abbacchio. He wanted to wrap his arms around his lover as his tongue slipped into his mouth, wanted to drag his nails down his back.  
Bruno clenched his fists in the handcuffs, letting out a small whine. He pulled away from the kiss, getting impatient.  
"Leone, just fuck me, I need you so much," he begged.   
Abbacchio wasn't going to argue with that.   
He turned Bruno onto his stomach so that he got a full view of his round ass, and how his hands were trembling in the handcuffs.  
He grabbed some lube from inside his night table, coating his fingers with it.  
From his position, Bruno strained a bit to try to see what Abbacchio was doing, but it proved to be useless anyways.  
He felt a slick finger push all the way into him with no hesitation, and he sucked in air quickly.  
His subordinate pumped his finger in and out of his hole slowly.   
"How many do you want, Bruno," he spoke in a sultry tone. "How many of my fingers do you want inside of you?"   
Bruno moaned, too lost in the sensation to properly respond. His neglected cock was leaking precum and his entire body burned with need.  
By the time Abbacchio added a second finger he thought he would lose it.   
He scissored his fingers into Bruno's prostate roughly, causing the capo to squirm and cry out in ecstasy.  
Abbacchio added a third finger and Bruno felt like he was going to cry out of sheer desperation. He wished in that moment that he was strong enough to tear off his handcuffs and just ride Abbacchio's dick until he begged for mercy.   
All of a sudden he was empty, Abbacchio pulled his fingers away and he was once again wishing for something, anything. Bruno let out a dry sob.   
"Leone, please..."  
As if Abbacchio had read his mind, he felt the man press the head of his throbbing cock against his entrance. It slid into him easily, and both parties moaned to each other.   
"You feel so good," Abbacchio whispered.  
Bruno could only give a high pitched whimper in response as Leone started thrusting at a quick pace. He held onto the handcuffs as he rolled his hips feverishly into Bruno's warmth.   
Bruno was in heaven. His body was rocking due to the quick thrusts Abbacchio was giving him. The lewd sound of skin hitting against skin played over and over again.  
Bruno acted completely shameless now, crying out a mix of 'yes', 'oh fuck', and 'Leone'.  
Abbacchio gripped tighter on the handcuffs, causing the metal to dig into Bruno's skin a little bit.  
"Tell me how much you love it," Abbacchio grunted. "Oh fuck-- I love it, I love your big cock inside of me," Bruno moaned.  
Abbacchio's cock was pounding right into Bruno's prostate. Every time he hit it, Bruno saw stars.  
He had his face pressed into the bed, making a bunch of faces and noises he would later deny he ever made.  
Abbacchio was so close he could feel it. He sped up and slammed into Bruno's hole mercilessly. The bed was shaking from the force. Bruno loved every second of it, practically screaming out his name.  
Bruno came first, spasming on the bed. His untouched cock released loads of cum, making a mess underneath him.  
Seconds later he felt Abbacchio spill his seed inside him. His thrusts slowed to a halt, and the two of them stayed like that for a while to catch their breath.  
Abbacchio pulled out of Bruno, and gently kissed between his shoulder blades.   
Bruno closed his eyes, completely spent.  
After a while of cuddling his eyes shot open again.  
"Abba...do you know where the keys are for the handcuffs?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first smut! Feedback is greatly appreciated.


	3. The One Where Bakugo Jizzes His Pants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this one was that Kirishima and Bakugo went out in public and Bakugo has a vibrator in him.  
> Fuckery ensues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are college age in this one

Bakugo walked with his hands in the pockets of his black hoodie, palms moist with perspiration. He and Kirishima had decided to just hang out in the mall together, because Kirishima thought that Bakugo needed to relax a little bit.

The mall was close enough to their college dorms that Bakugo really didn't see it as a big deal to just kill time for a couple of hours if it made Eijiro happy.

The blonde had a soft spot for the other man.  
That being said, Kirishima could talk him into a lot of situations-- which is exactly what happened today.

He faintly remembered Kirishima's words right before they left their dorm.

"The mall will be packed, hardly anyone will notice. Come on, live a little Kachan,"

Bakugo gritted his teeth.

He wished he had never fucking listened to stupid Kirishima and his stupid sexy smile and his stupid ideas.

Because now, inside the crowded mall on a Saturday evening, he was walking around with a vibrator shoved straight up his ass.  
The more he thought about it, the more ridiculous it seemed to him. He almost wanted to laugh.

Almost.

A jolt of pleasure, similar to the ones administered to him many times prior to this moment ran through him, and he had to suppress the urge to moan.  
The red head beside him snickered, which made Bakugo want to pounce on him.

Kirishima of all people had the remote control to the vibrator, and every so often he would quite literally push Bakugo's buttons.

"How are you feeling Katsuki? You look a little feverish," Kirishima pointed out, as if he were completely oblivious to what he was doing to him.

That bastard.

Bakugo shot him a stern glare.  
"I can't believe I agreed to do this with you. This is so stupid," he grumbled.

Kirishima just chuckled again.  
"I know that you're enjoying this, you don't have to lie to me," he said. 

Bakugo could have slapped him in the face right then and there. Anger and shame burned in his gut, because Eijiro was completely right. 

The vibrator was pressed flush against his sweet spot, and Bakugo found himself waiting in anticipation for the next time Kirishima would press the button.  
His stiff cock would twitch any time the vibrator started to move inside of him.

Activities such as these started a while after he and Kirishima moved into their dorm together.  
Since he knew Kirishima, he never considered him to be the kinky type, but was he ever proven wrong in the most shocking ways possible.

They weren't really together. It was more like a friends-with-benefits type situation. Kirishima introduced Bakugo to a lot of things he thought that he would never in a million years experience. And this was definitely one of them. 

Doing things in public was one of Bakugo's soft limits, but he trusted Kirishima enough to not do anything too stupid on their first go.  
The pair walked into a store, acting like everything was normal.

Bakugo looked around. It was a clothing store, but nothing in here really caught his eye. Hell, nothing in the mall really caught his eye. All he could really focus on was the heat between his legs.  
Kirishima browsed through the articles of clothing, and seemed to find one that interested him.

"Hey 'suki, what do you think about this one?" he asked innocently. 

He held up the shirt to Bakugo with one hand, the other gripping the controller in his pocket, unknown to the other male.

As Bakugo opened his mouth to reply, Kirishima pressed down on the button and turned the vibrator on.  
A small squeak escaped Bakugo's lips, and he quickly slapped his hands over his mouth. He could hear Kirishima giggling as he turned off the vibrator again.  
Bakugo huffed, heat prickling the surface of his cheeks.

"It's ugly," he replied in his usual callous manner.

This didn't phase Kirishima at all. He just hummed and kept looking at the merchandise.  
Bakugo stood beside him, shifting uncomfortably from side to side.

There wasn't anything he wouldn't do just to get out of here and fuck the brains out of the red head.  
He deserved it too. It had been almost half an hour of this personal hell. Kirishima was a huge tease. He would only turn on the vibrator for a few seconds at a time, and then shut it off, leaving Bakugo hanging for an unknown amount of time.  
There was no pattern to Kirishima's intervals that Bakugo could decipher. It was absolute agony to be so close yet so far.

He was getting a serious case of blue balls.

Kirishima was right about nobody noticing though. Bakugo was surprised. He made a conscious effort to hide his erection and keep quiet, but Kirishima on the other hand had no shame.  
He could understand why he wasn't as embarrassed as he was though. He wasn't the one with a toy up his ass.

Kirishima eventually found something he wanted to buy, and he went up to the front counter, the frustrated Bakugo trailing behind him. 

As Kirishima was waiting for the cashier to ring up his purchase, he casually pressed the button on the remote that was hidden in his pocket. He watched as Bakugo tensed up and gritted his teeth.

Kirishima thought that seeing Bakugo-- someone with such flare and resolve-- being reduced to a shy, flustered mess was the hottest thing in the world.  
And he felt lucky that he was probably the only one who could ever make Bakugo feel like this. 

He felt probably just as desperate as the blonde. There had been a pressure in his abdomen, like a small, deep itch waiting to be scratched. 

Unbeknownst to Kirishima as he pulled out his wallet to pay for what he bought, the little remote slid out of his pocket a long with the wallet.  
It hit the floor with a clatter, which wasn't heard over the sounds of the light chatter in the store. The two of them walked out of the shop, leaving the remote behind.

Bakugo squeezed his legs together as he walked, more in a shuffling motion than his usual confident stride.  
Kirishima hadn't turned off the vibrator for a little while now. He was half expecting the red head to keep it on just long enough for him to get riled up, then shut it off.

But that moment never came, and Bakugo was starting to get curious, and slightly nervous.  
Did Kirishima really intend to make him cum in his pants in the fucking mall?

His cock ached to be touched, and the way the little vibrator was buzzing away against his prostate didn't really help. Worst of all, Kirishima seemed absolutely oblivious to it.

That bastard.

Did he have any idea how hard Bakugo was trying to keep his composure?

Kirishima only looked over at him once he noticed how red Bakugo's face had gotten. The look on his friend's face was a mixture of embarrassment, desperation, and anger. He had never seen Bakugo look like this before...

"Is something the matter?" he asked. 

Kirishima always loved to test Bakugo's boundaries, but he would listen to the other if he ever told him to stop. He never wished to make him uncomfortable in any way.

" Well what do you think?" the blonde whisper-yelled.

Kirishima shot him a confused look, and Bakugo groaned in annoyance. 

"Turn that thing off or so help me, I will--" his seething words were interrupted by a small whimper. 

His cock had just twitched and a stream of precum flowed out of the tip. Katsuki could feel the fluid wet the front of his boxers.

"Oh geez, I forgot I even had it on for that long," Kirishima mumbled.

He reached into his pocket where the remote should be, and immediately he felt his stomach lurch. The remote wasn't in its usual spot, and the more Kirishima felt around for it, the more Bakugo's scrutinizing gaze seemed to bore into his skull, like he was trying to melt the red head with his eyes.

Kirishima opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. He couldn't tell Bakugo he lost the remote. Not when he was looking at him with those eyes burning with anger and that slightly desperate look on his face, and oh fuck.

Kirishima felt more heat pool into his abdomen, his cock growing stiff. There was no way in hell he could have a boner right now, not with the weight of the situation at hand.

"Well?" Bakugo demanded.

Kirishima was pulled out of his thoughts, still unsure of how to answer the blonde.  
Bakugo wasn't stupid. He would find out sooner or later anyways, so Eijiro told him the truth

"It's not there," 

"What do you fucking mean it isn't there?" Bakugo hissed.

"It means it's not there! I lost it!"

Bakugo pursed his lips. 

He wanted to yell, he wanted to moan, he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.  
Of all places this could have happened, why here?

"I fucking knew it. I shouldn't have listened to you about doing this shit, ah--" 

Bakugo doubled over and he gripped his abdomen, as if he were trying to stop the inevitable from occurring.  
To bystanders, it may have just looked like Bakugo had a stomach ache.

But Kirishima knew what was really going on.  
He knew about Bakugo's tendency to lash out when he got desperate.  
He knew that Bakugo was probably so close to finishing, but he was holding back because he didn't want to make a mess in his pants in front of all these people.  
All of those facts made shivers run down Kirishima's spine. He wasn't expecting himself to enjoy this so much.

"Do you think you could make it back home in time?" Kirishima asked.

They didn't live that far from the mall, so the pair had walked, but right now Bakugo felt as if he would explode if he even moved an inch. 

"Does it look like I can walk all the way home?" he snapped.

Kirishima nodded a bit.

"Alright, well we just have to get you somewhere more private," 

"Well no shit. Just hurry up and help me," 

"You'll be fine, just try and control it," 

Kirishima tried to take Bakugo's hand, but the blonde flinched away from him. He knew that if be felt Kirishima's gentle touch on any part of him he would probably cum immediately, and would have to kiss his dignity goodbye.

Kirishima just opted for letting Bakugo follow him. He did follow him, as well as a person with a sex toy up their ass possibly could.

The more he moved, the more the vibrator would shift inside of him. The vibrations assaulted Bakugo's prostate relentlessly. He had to hold his hands over his own mouth to prevent himself from making any embarrassing noises.

He just followed behind Kirishima, walking as quickly as he possibly could and trying to appear normal to outsiders.

"Our best bet is a bathroom. You could take it out in there and turn it off manually," Kirishima said.

Bakugo didn't reply, he didn't want to risk making any noises.

However, finding a bathroom in the mall proved to be harder and harder. No matter where he looked, Kirishima just didn't see one. Not that he was trying to humiliate Bakugo on purpose, but the thought of him cumming without warning in a place where he had to have restraint was sort of inviting. His attention was drawn again to his own erection he was hiding with his shopping bag. 

Oh how he would have loved to relieve Bakugo of his worries. To pull him into an empty bathroom and just have his way.  
He knew he couldn't do that though. Bakugo looked humiliated enough already. 

The other male walked rigidly, his frame visibly quivering. His hole clenched rhythmically around the vibrator, out of Bakugo's control.  
The blonde tried to fight the sensation, but he just couldn't anymore.  
Slowly but surely he felt himself coming undone. He wanted to scream, or cry. 

In the moment Bakugo was realizing he couldn't hold on anymore, Kirishima found a washroom. He pulled Bakugo inside and luckily, it was completely vacant.

"Alright, just go take it out and turn it off," he said, oblivious to Bakugo's predicament.

When he looked over at the other male, his face said it all. The anger and flushed from him, replaced with an expression of neediness. 

"It's too late," Katsuki spoke in a whisper. "I'm going to cum, Eijiro, just--" 

Suddenly, the dams broke. 

Bakugo came with such force that when he opened his mouth to moan, no sound came out.  
His entire body clenched around the vibrator that was still going despite him reaching his climax. 

His load stained the front of his pants and he made no effort to hide it. What was the point anyways? He had already lost whatever pride he had left, so who gave a damn if he just let himself enjoy the feeling?

Kirishima just watched. The look on Bakugo's face was one of sheer pleasure. Kirishima had seen it many times, but it was more and more refreshing every time he did.

"Oh Katsuki, you look so beautiful," he cooed.

Kirishima pulled Bakugo close and he kissed him hard, tongues dancing around each other.  
He ground against Bakugo's stained crotch until he was sure the other had finished.

Bakugo felt absolutely spent. 

The vibrator was still buzzing against his prostate and sending dull sensations of pleasure all over his abdomen. His now soft cock felt sore and vulnerable. He was reminded of how sensitive it felt every time Kirishima would grind down.

He was the first to break the long kiss. Kirishima stared down at the blonde with a lustful expression.

"I would like to go home now," Bakugo spoke in a soft, crackly voice.

Kirishima nodded. "I bet this was a lot for you. Let's go home, darling,"

Bakugo blushed at the nickname and looked away, only for Kirishima to tilt his chin up and make him look into his eyes.

"But I want to do this again,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyy bottom/switch Bakugo is h o t so ye


	4. Birthday Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got a lot of requests for teasing and such, so I decided to write it with a rare pair because I found it interesting. Haven't seen this pairing at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lingerie thing wasn't requested, it was more my idea owo

They had been together for a few months now and had been so busy that sex seemed like a priveledge only civilians could indulge in.

But not tonight, Sale thought.

Tonight, he was going to absolutely blow Zucchero's mind. 

-  
-  
-

Sale and Zucchero rarely if ever got the chance to celebrate.

They were always out doing business for Passione most of the time, and though they were partners in the gang, they couldn't be together a lot of the time due to the nature of some of their missions.

Although to Sale, this just meant that their brief moments together in a normal setting had to be so much more special.

This ideology is what brought him to the most expensive lingerie shop in Italy.

Today was Zucchero's birthday, and he wanted to do something extra special for the man in question. He didn't want it to be like the rest of his birthdays, he want this one to stick out in Zucchero's mind for as long as he lived.

The thing was, Sale didn't have a clue what his partner would want.

 Even after years of knowing the man and a long time of being his boyfriend, he was entirely clueless what type of gift he would like. He was shooting in the dark when it came to this relationship most of the time.

Since being in the mafia made the relationship hard to maintain, it went without saying that Sale and Zucchero didn't really have time to take care of more...primal needs.

They had been together for a few months now and had been so busy that sex seemed like a priveledge only civilians could indulge in.

But not tonight, Sale thought.

Tonight, he was going to absolutely blow Zucchero's mind. 

The red head walked into the aforementioned lingerie shop, gazing at his options. He was supposed to meet Zucchero for dinner later on, but Sale had some other plans as well.

Lingerie wasn't really his thing, but if he wanted Zucchero to fuck him he felt like he needed to make a good first impression with what he wore.  
Plus, the store wasn't exactly foreign to him. 

When the two of them had time to themselves to hit the town, he would see how Zucchero's eyes would linger on the store as if he were longing to see the hidden treasures inside.

Sale walked up and down the aisle of the store, stopping only to look at or feel the material of the skimpy articles of clothing.

"Looking for something for someone special?" a jolly-looking employee asked him.

"You could say that," Sale replied.

He wasn't exactly sure how Zucchero would react to seeing him in women's underwear, but when he saw the particular piece the employee pointed out to him he was sure of one thing;

If he saw himself in that, he would fuck himself.  
So without further ado, he purchased the lingerie and walked out of the store feeling satisfied. 

-

-

-

Sale arrived at the restaurant they were supposed to meet at. There was a line out front to get in since it was pretty high end, but he was forward thinking and remembered to make a reservation.

As he approached the line, he saw Zucchero standing there in a cream blazer.

A smile made its way across Sale's face.

"You're early," he said as he joined Zucchero in the line.

"Wouldn't miss a night with you for the world," he replied, pressing a soft kiss against Sale's temple.

The latter was very affectionate, even in public. Sale guessed if was because they didn't get time to relax and be like a normal couple often. 

He was going to make that work for him.

The line moved slowly on, and the two of them talked and with each other as if they were civilians, leaving out the work they did that consumed their life.  
That's when Sale decided to mention his most recent purchase.

"I bought you something I think you might find interesting earlier," Sale said, feeling proud of himself.

"What is it?" Zucchero asked. "You know you didn't have to buy me a present," 

"Oh I promise you, it will be much to your liking~" Sale spoke lowly.

The hair on the back of Zucchero's neck stood up on end. 

He had never heard Sale talk like that, and it left much to the imagination.

Immediately he started trying to guess what Sale could have gotten him that was making him act so suggestive all of a sudden. 

He came to realize that though they had been dating for a while, they had never had sex with each other.  
Maybe he had taken too long to make the first move and now Sale had decided to close in. That thought made Zucchero hot in the cheeks. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

To that, Sale only answered with a crooked smile and a wink. This only furthered Zucchero's suspicions.

The line moved forward until they were at the front. Upon confirmation that they were indeed on the list of guests, the two of them were escorted to their table.

"This place is so nice. I'm starting to think you just like to spoil me," Zucchero said as he sat down across from the red head.

Sale smiled. "It's your birthday. I see it fit to spoil you in more ways than one,"

It was a seemingly innocent statement, but once again Zucchero's imagination ran absolutely wild at what else the man could be implying. 

When the waiter came, they both ordered their starting dishes as well as some wine.

The birthday boy watched as their server poured out two glasses of red wine for the two of them.  
Sale took his wine glass and raised it slightly towards Zucchero. 

"Salud," 

Zucchero raised his wine glass in return and then proceeded to take a large sip of the fruity liquid.   
As he set the glass down, he felt Sale push his foot onto his own under the table.

"You make me the happiest man on earth Mario," Sale said.

However the look of mischief in his eye made Zucchero think that Sale had less-than-wholesome words in mind as he started to slowly caress his calf with his foot.

He continued to make Zucchero blush in doing so until their food came. 

Although he was mostly relieved, some part of him wanted Sale to continue just to see how far he would go.

From there things seemed normal. They ate and chatted quietly to each other, conversations flowing flawlessly. Though they had contrasting personalities, they seemed to fit perfectly together.

Eventually, when their food was nearly finished the conversation took a turn that Sale was sort of planning for all along.

"Are you going to tell me what my gift is or do I have to torture that information out of you?" Zucchero asked.

Sale traced the rim of his wine glass, seeming aloof.

"I'm not going to let up that easily. Anticipation is a part of the process," Sale said. 

He looked up at the other and gave him a devious look.

"Plus, I think it's you who is going to feel tortured by the end of tonight~" he added.

The tone of Sale's voice piqued Zucchero's curiosity.  
He brought his hand away from his wine glass and onto Zucchero's hand that was sitting idle on the table.  
He gently traced circles on the skin and rubbed gently over the man's knuckles.

"Now that you mention it...are you into that sort of thing?" he asked.

Zucchero felt floored.

There was so much to unpack with what Sale was doing, what he was saying, how he had been acting this whole night. 

"Into what?" Zucchero nearly laughed, but the look on Sale's face showed that he was all to serious.

The gentle touch on his hand then travelled further up to his arm. Sale suddenly brought his voice down to a low whisper and said 

"Oh, the things I would do to you Mario," 

Zucchero found himself blushing darkly and longing to find out exactly what Sale meant.

He was buzzed from the wine, and had absolutely no qualms about continuing this sort of conversation in public.

He leaned in closer to his lover and found that he mimicked his actions.

"Like what?" Zucchero asked in a similar quiet tone.

Sale kept leaning over the table, closer and closer until Zucchero could feel his breathe on his lips, and smell the scent of red wine.

"If you want to find out, let's get out of here~" 

The sound of his voice sent shivers down Zucchero's spine.

All too quickly, Sale pulled away completely, leaving him feeling betrayed without those gentle touches and warmth.

Zucchero suddenly lost his appetite for food and gained an appetite for something entirely different. 

"I think I'm full anyways," he said.

Sale just chuckled and covered the cheque quickly, and the two were off.

As they walked out of the restaurant, Zucchero's eyes were pinned to the man in front of him.

He watched the way he walked, the way his clothes hugged his slim build, how he swayed his hips as he walked. Through the material of Sale's pants, Zucchero swore he saw the outline of lace decorating Sale's ass.  
His cheeks turned bright red as he continued to stare. Were his eyes deceiving him? What could Sale possibly be wearing something like that for? 

Sale caught him staring and he smirked, happy he was getting the reaction he wanted out of Zucchero.

"You know if you want to stare at my ass you could at least be more subtle about it while we're in public," he said.

This made Zucchero suddenly feel bashful, which he wasn't used to.

Sale chuckled.

 "You're like a dog with a bone. You can barely keep your eyes-- or hands for that matter-- off of me when we're out," 

Those words went straight down to Mario's groin. He knew this was the truth. Even in public, he was always loving on Sale as if they were alone. He would never get too carried away, but his mind drifted off to what Sale would let him get away with when they were in private.

Sale hailed them a cab.

"Your place or mine?" he asked as the taxi pulled up next to them. 

Zucchero quickly muttered an answer and opened the door to usher Sale into the back seat of the cab. He didn't care where they went, as long as it meant he got to see more of this side of his boyfriend. He got into the backseat next to him and the driver started driving them to Sale's safe house.

Sale rested his hand on Zucchero's knee-- an innocent gesture, considering they were a couple, but it still made Zucchero's cheeks burn.

He swallowed harshly as the hand on his knee made its way slowly up his inner thigh, caressing it gently.   
Sale seemed to find this amusing, and he let out a soft chuckle. 

"I can see that you're trying to control yourself. You have no idea how hot that makes me," he whispered into Zucchero's ear.

Zucchero bit the inside of his cheek nervously. Between Sale's words, the hand on his thigh, or his own arousal he didn't know what to focus on. 

He shifted carefully, trying to place his groin further away from Sale's hand because he knew that if he moved it up any further he would find out that Zucchero was sporting quite the boner in his pants.

To his relief-- or dismay, Sale pulled his hand away before he could get any closer to his clothed erection.   
Instead he moved closer and placed both his hands on Zucchero's chest, rubbing in slow circles.

"Aren't you going to try and guess what sort of surprise awaits you when you get home?" Sale asked in a low whisper.

Zucchero's breathing hitched when he felt his hands go lower and lower until they were just hovering above his crotch.

Sale hadn't even touched him there yet, but he swore that he was harder than he had ever been.  
Zucchero often fantasized about moments like this, but he never thought their first time together would begin to snowball in the back of a stranger's car.

Sale had began to nip and suck the skin of Zucchero's neck ever so lightly, like he was giving butterfly kisses.  
 To feel his closeness made his heart flutter in his chest-- but it wasn't enough. He found himself longing for more, much more.

Zucchero couldn't have been more glad when the taxi dropped them home.

Sale strutted up to the front door and opened it, heading inside with Zucchero close behind him.  
As soon as the door was shut, Zucchero practically lunged at Sale, pressing flush against the other man as he kissed him passionately.

Sale kissed back with just as much intensity, closing his eyes and gripping at Zucchero's clothes.  
Before either of them could get carried away, Sale pulled away.

"Are you ready to see your gift?~" Sale asked.  
Zucchero nodded.

He hoped whatever the hell Sale got him was pertinent to him getting laid tonight. Sale had been rilling him up since dinner, and Zucchero wanted nothing but to give it to him hard.

The red head pulled away from Zucchero and made his way to the stairs, looking behind him to make sure the other was following him.

He lead Zucchero upstairs to a room that looked like it had been prepped for the occasion. The bed looked so comfortable, and on the night table next to the bed was a bottle of lube and some condoms. 

Zucchero's erection strained in his pants.

"You've been planning this?" he asked, though he phrased it more like a statement and not like a question.

Sale just smiled in response and pushed Zucchero down on the bed.

"Get ready for your surprise. Close your eyes, no peeking~" 

Without any fuss, he closed his eyes. He could hear the quiet jingling of Sale's belt unbuckling, and the sound of clothes falling to the floor.

He wished he could have seen Sale strip for him. The anticipation was starting to gnaw at him greatly.

"You can open your eyes now," Sale said.

Zucchero didn't have to be told twice.

He opened his eyes, and was greeted with a sight that instilled in him an overwhelming carnal urge to just fuck Sale until they could both no longer move. 

Sheer lavender cloth and lace adorned the man's body. He was wearing a two piece lingerie, and oddly enough it suited him very well.

"So? Do you like it?" Sale asked.

Zucchero realized he was just sitting there not saying anything and staring at Sale like a rabid animal.  
And a rabid animal is exactly what he felt like.  
He pulled Sale close and grabbed at the front of the lacy bralette, ready to pull it off. The material was so see through that he could see Sale's puffy nipples under it.

Sale quickly slapped Zucchero's hand away before he could do anything.

"Don't be so reckless. I paid good money to get you this gift, you don't get to rip it off in two seconds you filthy thing," Sale scolded.

Zucchero frowned at the name calling, but he guessed Sale was right. 

"I want you so bad," he mumbled.

"I know you do. That's why I'm going to have my fun with you before you do anything to me," Sale purred, licking his lips.

He was looking at Zucchero like a predator would his prey, and that gaze was sending electric shocks right down to his crotch.

Sale straddled Zucchero and pulled him into another sloppy kiss, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.  
Zucchero used this opportunity to start grinding up against Sale's scantily clad ass, finally feeling the relief he had been yearning for since they were in the taxi.   
When Sale pulled away from the kiss he grinned at the man below him.

"You're so hard, you must really need me~" he cooed.

He pushed his ass down on the clothed boner, eliciting a low groan from Zucchero.

"Yes...yes I need you," he repeated.

"I want you to prove it. I'm not going to stop teasing you until you fucking whimper and beg me to stop," Sale said.

That alone made Zucchero's cock twitch uncontrollably. 

He was in complete agony right now, his cock begging to be touched. All he could think about is how he wanted to bury his dick deep in Sale's ass, and yet he was slightly turned on at the thought of him teasing him until he could no longer take it.

Without any other words, Sale slid off of Zucchero's lap and onto the floor. He placed his mouth over the bulge in his pants, making the front all wet.

Zucchero watched his lover as he continued to suck him off over his clothes, and he moaned. Not being able to do anything physical with Sale made him feel super sensitive. He felt like if he weren't careful, he would cum from this alone. He tried to remain focused on not getting too excited, he didn't want to ruin the fun by cumming to early.

The red head below him reached his nimble fingers to the button on Zucchero's pants and fumbled with it for a bit.

Eventually he was able to undo the button and pull down his pants and boxers until his throbbing cock was exposed.

"Look at you~ you're leaking so much," Sale teased.

He toyed with the tip of Zucchero's cock with his index finger, and it was quickly coated with precum.   
This made Zucchero twitch and buck his hips impatiently. 

"I bet this turns you on so much," Sale continued as he wrapped a hand around the thick cock and started stroking languidly.

Zucchero let out a drawn out moan that was like music to his ears.

"I'll take that as a yes," he said.

He stroked him slowly, wanting to draw out the teasing for as long as he could. He could feel his own erection forming a tent in the front of his lacy panties. It was barely hidden by the fabric at all.

He leaned forward and kissed the tip of Zucchero's cock, smiling when the man gasped above him.   
Suddenly, he got an idea. He pulled his hand away despite Zucchero's protests, and moved closer so that his chest was in line with the hard cock infront of him.

He pushed his pecs together and sandwiched Zucchero's cock between both of them. He slowly began to slide up and down the length, fucking his cock with his pecs.

Zucchero found the scene so vulgar. His lover on his knees, rubbing his cock in between his chest that was clothed with the little bralette. Sale was even rubbing on his nipples through the fabric. It was all too much for him, he started thrusting his cock desperately between his pecs.

"You like that, do you?~" Sale cooed.

Zucchero could only moan in response. 

He continued rubbing himself up against Sale, losing himself to the feeling. Sale's skin was so soft, and the fabric was silky smooth. He felt an orgasm pulling in his abdomen, building slow and steady.

Then all of a sudden, the sensation stopped. Zucchero could have cried. 

"I'm not going to let you cum just yet. That would ruin all the fun," Sale said as he stood up.

The underwear he was wearing hid nothing. Zucchero could see his hard cock on display, precum causing a wet spot on the thin fabric. 

Sale turned around and sat down on Zucchero's lap, grinding down a little.

"You've been good so far though. So maybe I'll let you fuck my thighs," Sale said.

Zucchero perked up at this. He didn't waste any time taking ahold of the red head's hips and positioning himself so his cock was between his thighs. 

He started to thrust his hips vigorously, dick moving in and out of the small space between his thighs. Sale looked down and he could see the pink tip of Zucchero's cock peek out from between his thighs every time he would thrust.

It would rub against his taint and his sensitive balls, causing him to shiver. Zucchero kept moaning into Sale's ear, breathing hard on the nape of his neck. He started leaving kisses all over his neck, causing Sale to make small noises.

It came to a point where he felt himself get more desperate than Zucchero was. 

From the harsh kisses on his neck, the way his boyfriend was holding him, to the way he was aggressively fucking his thighs, Sale was in heaven.  
Zucchero pulled Sale close posessively.

"Sale, I need to be inside you," he moaned. 

Sale felt his face turn red. He needed Zucchero just as bad, he had been waiting to do something like this for so long.

But, he wrenched himself from Zucchero's grip.

To this, Zucchero could do nothing but whimper.  
"Please, I need you, I need to cum," 

Sale gazed at his lover and he could see nothing but desperation on his face. Clearly the anticipation had got the better of both of them. Sale grabbed the lube and squeezed some onto his fingers. 

"Sit and watch," he spoke firmly.

He bent himself over and pulled the lacy underwear aside some, revealing his entrance. 

Zucchero griped a bit about having to sit back and do nothing, but his eyes were glued to what Sale was doing.

Sale plunged his slick fingers into his hole, thrusting them with obvious experience. He panted softly and he stretched himself out, looking back at Zucchero with half lidded eyes.

All of this would make anyone lose their composure quite quickly. He figured someone like Zucchero wouldn't last a second of his teasing. However, Zucchero had held out all night. And now he was sitting behind him ready to please, cock jumping at the sound of his moans.

Sale quickly pulled his fingers out of his entrance and wiggled his hips invitingly. Zucchero took the hint and he moved forward, finally being able to do what he had been fantasizing about all night.

He pulled Sale closer by his hips, causing the man to squeak. 

The both of them moaned as Zucchero's cock entered Sale without any resistance. Once he bottomed out inside him, he stayed still for a little. He was afraid if he moved to early he would cum.

"Please, move," Sale spoke with authority.

Zucchero started to move his hips fervently. Small, sweet moans started to fall out of Sale's mouth. He had never seen the other look so blissed out, face pressed into the mattress and eyes shut tightly. 

"Mario, I've been waiting for you," Sale mumbled between his moans.

"Dammit, you're so tight," Zucchero grunted.

He pushed deeper into Sale's warmth, pulling more moans out of his lover.

Sale was in pure ecstasy.

He could feel the tip of Zucchero's cock jabbing into his prostate with every thrust. He was practically drooling on the bed as the other man claimed him from behind.   
Sale's untouched cock was dripping with precum, wetting the front or the lingerie even more. He needed to be touched.

As if Zucchero had read his mind, he started trailing his hands up and touching Sale everywhere he could. The small of his back, his sensitive nipples, and finally his leaking cock.

Sale moaned Zucchero's name and bucked desperately into the hand on his cock. Zucchero pushed his hand into his underwear and began stroking his cock quickly, all the while pounding into him like an animal in heat.

Between Zucchero's wild, merciless thrusts and his hand stroking his cock, the pleasure Sale felt was relentless.

His orgasm came strong and fast, ripping through him without warning. Sale basically screamed Zucchero's name as ropes of cum shot out of his dick, landing all over the bed and on Zucchero's hand.

Zucchero wasn't far behind. Sale's hole clenched rhythmically around him and he could feel himself start to come undone.

Suddenly, just as he was about to lose it, he remembered the look of pleasure on Sale's face. That was the image painted in his brain as he came hard inside the other man. He snapped his hips forward harshly and filled Sale with his cum, moaning loudly.

Zucchero pulled his spent cock out of Sale and flopped down beside him. The two of them lay there panting for quite a while before either one of them would talk.

"This is probably one of my most interesting birthdays yet," Zucchero said.

Sale smiled. 

"I'm just getting started. Let me know when you're ready to go again,"


	5. Scars to Your Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was suggested by my bf, and it takes place after PHF.  
> I know this is like,, sorta out of character but let me l i v e.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also Fugo has scars

"So what exactly did you want to try?" 

Fugo and Giorno were sitting on the bed together, still fully clothed. 

Sometimes, Giorno would go through a streak where all he wanted to do was fuck. The streaks usually lasted a couple days, and they were complete agony for Fugo.

For someone who wanted Fugo all the time during these streaks, Giorno sure did a lot of teasing.  
For the past couple of days he kept on dropping hints to Fugo randomly. Whether it be in the way he brushed his hand against his thigh, in the way he stared at him, or in the way he whispered to him. 

It came to the point where Giorno was full on grinding on him, trying to get his attention. Eventually, Fugo had enough of it and asked him what it was he wanted. Giorno told him that he had something special in mind, which piqued Fugo's interest. 

Giorno's lips curled into a smile, and he whispered into Fugo's ear what he wanted him to do.

Fugo's eyes widened and he looked at Giorno with a confused expression.

There was no way in hell.

No way.

"Do you have a death wish or something?" Fugo asked.

"I know you. You would never hurt me," Giorno replied.

Fugo bit down on his lip and tried to think of another way to reply. He knew Giorno was right, he would never even dream of hurting the man. But what the blonde wanted him to do was...stupid. It was very stupid.

"Well it's not only you that I'm afraid of hurting," he huffed.

Giorno gently touched Fugo's knee; a simple action, but given the question he was just asked, it was enough to set his whole body on fire.

"You know you could always say no, and we can do something else," Giorno said softly. 

Fugo cast his eyes down, too ashamed to look up at Giorno. 

The idea was stupid, and dangerous, but that didn't seem to deter his libido whatsoever. He was already half hard just thinking about doing something like that with Giorno. 

He moved closer to the blonde, and placed his hand gently on the other's cheek.

"It's okay with me if you want to do...that," he spoke shyly. 

"Are you sure, bambino?" Giorno cooed, running his fingers through Fugo's white locks.

He placed soft kisses all over the scars on the side of Fugo's face.

Fugo inhaled sharply and nodded. Heaven knows that he couldn't take any more of Giorno's teasing. Plus, he was sort of interested to see where this would go himself.

"I want to hear you say it out loud," Giorno said.

Fugo whined a little bit.  
That was the thing with Giorno. He always wanted to know that Fugo was comfortable with what they were doing, and non verbal cues were never enough for him.

Fugo wanted this, he always wanted to please Giorno, but he could never get over how embarrassing admitting it out loud was. 

It was like writing ' I'm a slut ' in permanent ink all over his forehead. 

Or at least Fugo seemed to think so.

His thoughts were once more interrupted by soft kisses, starting on the scars and moving down to his exposed neck.

He tilted his head a little bit, giving Giorno more access. He spread his legs out a bit and arched into his lover's touch. His body language was basically screaming for Giorno to take him, but the blonde persisted with his request nonetheless.

"Come on Panni, use your words. I need to hear you say it~" 

Fugo shut his eyes tightly, as if he closed them tight enough he would be able to escape his own embarrassment.

" You already know what I'm going to say, so why don't we just get on with it already?" Fugo muttered. 

"You know that isn't how it works with me," Giorno replied.

Fugo whined again and opened his eyes to look at Giorno. He was wearing a smug expression, and his eyes were gleaming with mischief.

Giorno was very lucky that Fugo loved him, because if he didn't, in that moment he would have slapped him. The other man was deriving pleasure from toying with Fugo like this. Testing his limits to see when Fugo would finally cave.

The blonde placed his hand on the other's chest and slowly dragged it downwards. He could feel Fugo shiver slightly under his touch. He then stopped when his hand was hovering directly over Fugo's crotch.

"Well?" he asked.

Fugo huffed and looked away.

"Yes," he mumbled.

"Yes what?" 

"Fucking yes Giorno. I want to do your fucking idea. Yes, a thousand times yes," Fugo snipped.

Giorno just hummed in response and pulled away from him completely, much to Fugo's dismay.

He watched as the man rose from the bed and went to go sit in a chair near the corner of the room. 

Fugo hesitated a little bit, still feeling embarrassed about Giorno's gaze hovering over him as he began to strip himself of his shirt. Giorno had seen Fugo naked tons of times, but this time it would be different.  
After all, it wasn't every day a stand user would use their stand for purposes such as these. 

Fugo glanced over at his lover once more before looking down.

"Purple Haze," 

He could feel his stand come out of him, and appear hunched over on the bed just beside him. The sound of ragged breathing filled the room.

The checkered beast looked over at its user, seemingly unbothered that Fugo was sitting there in his underwear alone. 

Fugo began to move closer to it, reaching out to gently touch the plastic of its helmet.  
Purple Haze's breathing started to get a little more frantic and it let out a low grumble.

"Easy," Fugo said softly. 

He pet the plastic of the helmet as if he was trying to soothe a feral animal.

The stand's breathing calm down and it let Fugo touch it.

Fugo stared into its wild eyes. It didn't seem like anything lived there, it's gaze was completely empty.  
And yet, the stand reached its hand out and started to mimic Fugo's actions, caressing the rough scar tissue on his face.

He instinctively flinched away, knowing the danger of the capsules on its knuckles, but for now, Purple Haze was being gentle.  

Fugo gently rubbed its chest, feeling it rise and fall unevenly. Because of their intertwined nature, he could feel the sensation mirrored onto his own chest. It was sort of odd, but it wasn't unpleasant.

Purple Haze started to make a noise akin to purring, but more gargled and monstrous.  
Anyone else would have found the noise terrifying, but Fugo knew that this noise was a good sign.

He climbed into his stand's lap and continued rubbing it's chest softly.

"Good boy. Stay calm," he said softly. 

Purple Haze huffed in response, and just watched him.  
Fugo glanced back at Giorno and saw that the man was still gawking at the two of them as if this were his favourite show. He blushed darkly and turned his head to face his stand again.

He slowly began to rock his hips into Purple Haze.  
The stand reacted positively, letting out happy little gurgling noises. 

Fugo rested his head against it's chest.  
He couldn't deny, this was weird.  
He didn't really know if fucking his own stand was morally wrong, but it was too late to back out now that he had already started.

Heat was pooling in his abdomen, far more quick than it ever had before. He guessed it had something to do with the fact that stands and their users senses were connected.

Fugo couldn't help but moan quietly against his stand's chest.

After a while of grinding against each other awkwardly, Purple Haze grew bored of it. The thing growled and slammed Fugo down into the bed, tearing off the skimpy underwear he was wearing.

Fugo yelped and looked up at it.

Purple Haze had removed the small piece of clothing covering itself. Its cock was standing at full attention.  
It was big, huge even, way longer and girthier than Fugo was. He felt a pang of jealously. How could a stand have a bigger dick than it's fucking user, Fugo thought. It was just plain stupid. 

He was caught off guard, and Purple Haze flipped him onto his stomach and pulled him closer roughly.  
Alarm bells were ringing in Fugo's head. Purple Haze was going to go in dry if he didn't stop him. There was no way he could take something that big without preparation, or at least lube.

"Wait wait wait!" he protested.

Lucky for him, the stand seemed to understand simple orders. It paused and looked at Fugo.

"You can't go in just like that, it'll hurt a lot," he said.

Purple Haze grumbled in annoyance.  
 It opened its mouth and let drool fall freely onto Fugo's bare ass. 

Fugo shivered and squirmed as the cold spit rolled over his entrance, making it slick.

He looked over his shoulder and glared at Purple Haze, who seemed all too proud of itself. For a stand that compulsively cleaned itself and was disgusted by it's own drool, it sure didn't care about how other people felt about it.

"I mean you had the right idea, but that wasn't exactly what I meant," Fugo mumbled. 

It seemed to be good enough for Purple Haze.  
It gripped Fugo's hips to hold him in place as it pushed the tip of its huge cock into him.

Fugo had to bite down on his lip to keep himself from making too much noise.  
The spit made it a little bit easier for it to slide in, but not by much. The thick cock was still stretching Fugo in ways that he wasn't used to yet.

"Slowly, slowly," Fugo warned.

The stand continue to push into Fugo's entrance. The male suddenly let out a surprised moan.  
Purple Haze was only half way in, and it was already pressing up against his prostate. It continued until it bottomed out inside of Fugo, leaving the man gasping and gripping at the bed sheets.

The stand huffed and pulled out a bit before snapping it's hips back into Fugo, causing him to yelp.  
It thrusted its hips urgently, not being able to control itself. Fugo thought in that moment that maybe the stand also represented parts of his high libido, but any and all coherent thoughts were knocked out of him the more Purple Haze's cock would press up against his sweet spot.

It felt weird, and dirty, but maybe that's what Fugo liked about it.

His cock was already leaking precum, and the way his stand seemed to know all his weak spots was drawing more embarrassing noises out of his mouth.

The weirdest thing about it had to be the fact that Fugo could feel everything his stand felt, plus the pleasure he was already receiving.

Through their linked perception, he could feel how tight and warm he was, how he would tense up every time Purple Haze hit his prostate. 

He moaned shakily and turned his face to the side, his eyes searching for Giorno.

The blonde man was still sitting in the chair, his pants around his ankles. He was stroking his cock while staring at Fugo shamelessly.  
His face was red and his eyes were half lidded, a look of pure ecstasy. 

Fugo couldn't understand how Giorno could make something as primal as watching your boyfriend get fucked by his own stand look so graceful. 

When he noticed Fugo was looking, he picked up the pace of his stroking and let out a soft moan.  
This only made Fugo even more turned on. His boyfriend was enjoying this almost as much as he was, it seemed. His cock twitched and leaked precum onto the bed. He cried out for Giorno, moaned his name to let him know how much he liked what he was doing. 

Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. If Giorno was enjoying it, then it would be okay if he enjoyed it as well.

Whenever Fugo would moan Giorno's name, Purple Haze would huff and whine.

He guessed that the stand didn't like it when he would say the wrong name.  
It snapped it's hips forward in a way that wavered between the lines of pain and pleasure, making Fugo's entire body tense up.

"Sorry," Fugo mumbled quietly. 

The stand snarled and began to thrust with reckless abandon, completely letting loose on Fugo-- not that the stand had much control to begin with.

Fugo's screams of pleasure rang out as Purple Haze continued to fuck him mercilessly. It let out strangled cries of its own, seemingly enjoying itself immensely.  
Fugo felt extremely close. His dick would twitch every time Purple Haze thrust into him. He quickly reached a hand down and wrapped it around his throbbing length. He pumped it in time with his stand's rough pounding. 

He gasped as ropes of cum came shooting out of his cock. He kept stroking it quickly as he rode out his high, calling out his own stand's name. 

Purple Haze just kept going, it seemed to never get exhausted. Fugo entertained the thought of Giorno being turned on by him just laying their and letting his stand take him.

The creature suddenly pushed all the way into Fugo and stayed there, twitching and making pleasured gurgling noises. Fugo felt a sudden heat bloom inside him. 

The male assumed that his stand had just came.

No, he knew his stand came, because of the harmony between them. 

He could feel the rush of pleasure for himself on his own body. It was similar to an orgasm, but it felt less intense. Due to the fact that he had just came, his body could barely handle the new sensation.  
He just laid there, unable to move. The only thing he could do was moan and let the feeling take over him completely. 

Purple Haze collapsed on top of Fugo, breathing heavily. 

Fugo whined a little bit and tried to signal for the stand to get off of him.

Content, it pulled out of Fugo and disappeared.  
The man in question was absolutely spent. He felt like he couldn't even move, even if he wanted to. His attention was drawn to Giorno, who had cleared his throat.

Fugo lazily turned his head to look over at the blonde, who was still fully hard.

" Are you okay to continue?" he asked.

Fugo took a moment to answer.

"I'm okay. We can keep going," he said.

Giorno smiled, and he summoned his own stand.  
Fugo was drenched in sweat and he was exhausted. And yet, the thought of Giorno's equally as terrifying stand fucking him was enough to get him hard again.  
He wasn't completely sure how Requiem worked, but he knew it was powerful. He felt unworthy of even being able to look at it.

The golden being made it's way over to Fugo and  settled down on the bed. It seemed weightless.

Requiem picked Fugo up carefully and sat him down in its lap, so they both faced Giorno.

He looked over at his lover, who wore a poker face.  
Requiem began to kiss Fugo in all the places he could-- his shoulders, his neck, his cheeks, his ears, anywhere it could reach from the position he was in.

At the same time, it wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked it slowly.  
Fugo moaned and bucked his hips into the stand's touch. 

Everything was so gentle, it was a nice contrast compared to how Purple Haze had ravaged his body.  
He moaned as Requiem slid a slender finger into his hole. He hardly needed any more prep, thanks to how reckless Purple Haze had been with him. But yet, the stand seemed insistent on teasing him and stretching him out with his fingers, ever so slightly brushing up against his sweet spot.

Fugo looked over at Giorno and whimpered softly. He knew he was doing it on purpose.

"Dammit Giorno I can't take it. Please just put it in," he whined.

Giorno chuckled, and Requiem pulled it's fingers out of him. 

"As you wish," Giorno said.

And with that, Requiem wrapped it's hands around Fugo's thighs and lifted him up slightly without a problem.

It then lined itself up with his entrance, and gently lowered Fugo down on its cock.

Fugo let out a long moan as the cock entered him. Whereas his own stand was larger than him, Giorno's stand felt slightly different from Giorno. It had more length than girth. 

Requiem began to lift Fugo up and down, making him ride its cock as Giorno watched.

It seemed like Giorno could feel the echoes of  
his stand's senses as well, because he was gripping the arms of the chair with both hands and his eyes focused on where Fugo and Requiem connected. Small moans escaped his mouth. 

Fugo felt the slightest bit of embarrassment when he saw the way Giorno was looking at them. But overall, it pleased him to see that Giorno liked it this much.  
Requiem was so gentle and soft with him, and it felt so good that eventually he gained an incentive to start bouncing without the help of the stand.

He moved himself up and down faster on the stand's cock, making Giorno squirm in his seat.

Fugo couldn't help but smirk, feeling proud that he was the one making Giorno react like that.

He felt like he was in heaven. Being this close to an extension of Giorno's soul felt so intimate and beautiful to him. A piece of Giorno's soul was touching him, fucking him, loving on him, it was all so much for Fugo to handle. 

He was close, and he could see that Giorno was close as well. Requiem trusted up into Fugo as he pushed himself down, and they met each other in the middle each time.

Requiem came first, Fugo following shortly after. He moaned Giorno's name as his second orgasm ripped through him.

Giorno pushed his hips up in the air, feeling the effects of his stand's orgasm. Even though he felt the same thing his stand was feeling, he didn't actually cum.  
The two of them panted, and Requiem dissipated, leaving Fugo alone on the bed, shaking.

Fugo slid off the bed and walked over to his boyfriend, feeling like a new born deer. The two stands really did a number on him.

He got down on his knees in front of Giorno and looked up at him.

" You don't have to do that," Giorno said softly.

"I want to," Fugo said.

He then took Giorno's throbbing cock into his mouth, causing him to cry out his name.

"Fugo, you're so good~" Giorno whispered softly.

The blonde rested his hand on top of Fugo's head, stroking his soft white hair.

Fugo responded to the praise by swirling his tongue around his sensitive length, drawing out more moans from his lover.

Giorno was super close and he could tell by the way he had started to gasp and grip his hair. His usually serious nature was beginning to come undone as he became more desperate for release.

Fugo looked up at Giorno and bobbed his head eagerly. Giorno's eyes were filled with nothing but love and pleasure.

"I'm so close," he warned. 

Fugo hummed and bobbed his head faster.

Giorno came hard in Fugo's mouth, and he swallowed the warm fluid before pulling off completely.  
He rested his head against Giorno's thigh, feeling absolutely exhausted.

Giorno eventually got up off the chair and picked Fugo up, setting him down on the bed gently. He went to the kitchen and brought Fugo back a glass of water, which he really needed.

He mumbled a thanks before tipping the glass back and drinking it.

Giorno sat down next to Fugo and began to kiss his scars softly.

" You did so well Fugo," he cooed into his ear. 

Fugo turned his head and kissed Giorno lovingly. 

When he pulled away, Giorno smiled and pulled the man close, cuddling him. 

Our of everything they had done so far, he had to say that Giorno's aftercare kisses were always the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then GER puts them both in an infinite cum loop, the end


	6. Novice With No Vices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone asked for Risotto using his stand power to do stuff with Prosciutto in public, so here you go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book hasn't been updated in a while, but just remember I fill requests as fast as you make them. Keep submitting requests and I'll get to it.

In the corner of a dim neighbourhood in Naples, a street lamp glowed softly. The quietness of the street was only a facade, because it was very much alive. Elder couples were taking their evening stroll, the windows of houses were lit up and bustling with life, and even the mob rats proceeded with their operations in the shadows. 

On an isolated park bench sat a shivering Prosciutto, hands tapping anxiously against his thigh. He was supposed to be meeting someone to talk about a possible hit and the client was terribly late. He'd been sitting on the bench for nearly an hour, and he considered blowing off the appointment since the client seemed to want to waste his valuable time.  
The only reason he didn't move from the bench and head home yet was because of the sweet sensations against his inner thigh. 

Earlier before he left the safe house, Risotto insisted on tagging along with him to the meeting. He wanted to make sure that the hit would be a worthy challenge, and to cover Prosciutto in the case that it was all a ruse. 

To any onlooker, it would seem that Prosciutto was sitting on the park bench alone, but that definitely wasn't the case. 

Risotto was sitting directly beside him, their thighs touching, using the special abilities of his stand to make himself appear transparent. After sitting on the bench waiting for someone who most likely wasn't going to show, the capo became bored, or so Prosciutto thought. They had been there for so long that he almost forgot Risotto was there, and nearly jumped out of his skin when the man first started to touch him.

' Let's take advantage of this situation. There's no one around to see us, and no one can see me ' he had said.

And the situation continued to escalate until Risotto's hand was down his pants in public. 

Prosciutto prided himself in being stone faced and reserved when it came to business, only stepping out of that pattern when his ethics were questioned or his work was at stake. That became painfully clear when he would yell at or scold one of his teammates. Though, since he was in the neighbourhood for strictly business, it was hard to pay attention to the task at hand with Risotto manipulating the front of his crotch like that. His hand rested just on top of his underwear, the coldness of it contrasting with the warmth radiating from Prosciutto. 

"I haven't even done anything and you're already so hard," the other man spoke in a low tone.

"You know it's been a while..." Prosciutto mumbled, trying hard to keep his voice steady as Risotto palmed at the clothed cock. 

He knew it was the truth, though. He was overly sensitive. It had been a few weeks since he had sex and now that Risotto was touching him, it was almost as if he were a teenager again. Easily excitable and unable to hide how good it felt. He blamed his sensitivity on not having any time to take care of himself due to work. 

"You're a handsome man. I don't see why you couldn't just find someone else to fuck if you think it's been that long," Risotto pointed out.

The back handed comment stung Prosciutto's pride, but for some odd reason, made his cock twitch at the same time. Sure, he was a rich and influential member of the mafia and he could have found any useless whore to fill the void with a quick fuck, but that wasn't what he wanted. In all honesty, Prosciutto didn't know for sure exactly what is was he wanted. 

These little escapades of theirs started out on a whim. Light touches, staring for too long. Until one day he found himself pinned against a desk, the capo's tongue in his mouth. The taste of him had lingered since then. It was intoxicating, it kept Prosciutto coming back for more every time. It was like each kiss was a lethal poison, but also his antidote. 

Risotto continued to tease his cock through the underwear, rubbing along the length of it with two fingers. It was just enough to make the blonde's entire body beg for more. A moan died in his throat, unknown to the man who caused it. 

"You're in a sorry state, aren't you," the deep voice cooed from out of thin air. "Don't worry. I can help you with that~" 

Prosciutto's thighs tensed and relaxed involuntarily as Risotto began pressing hot kisses against his exposed collar bone and chest. He breathed Risotto's name into the cool air. He tried to find something to grab onto. He reached out for his capo, believing that the man was still beside him, but his hand fell onto nothing. He gave up on trying to locate the invisible Risotto fairly quick as the ministrations became more intense. Risotto pulled on the cloth of Prosciutto's expensive silk blouse forcefully, almost causing the buttons to go flying.

"Be more careful. I like this shirt," he snapped. 

He seemed angered, but he was only mildly annoyed. Prosciutto was delighted by the fact that only he could talk to Risotto in such a manner. It made him feel like he played some role of importance in the other man's life that allowed him to speak to him as if they were an old married couple. 

Though he would never admit it, he enjoyed the dynamic between the two of them. They were constantly testing each other's limits, but never crossing the line. Tonight was a prime example-- he never thought he was one for public sex, but oh God was Risotto ever making it his thing. Wet heat enclosed around Prosciutto's hardened nipple, causing pleasure to ripple throughout his body. He closed his eyes and slowly he began to give in to his own pleasure, forgetting his incentive for being at their current location in the first place. 

He focused on the gentle touches on his throbbing prick and the tongue flush against his nipple. Risotto always knew how to work him in the best way possible, after countless times of exploring the man's body.   
Much to his dismay, the hand on his cock pulled away. He was glad that the capo at least continued to kiss and suck at his chest so he wouldn't have to experience a complete loss of  gratification. 

Risotto's hand fumbled with Prosciuttos belt, the sound of metal against metal reverberating loudly in the night.   
Prosciutto heard the sound of footsteps and his eyes shot open. He looked down at his belt buckle, which seemed to be moving on it's own accord, and reached out to halt Risotto's unseen hand. He listened. 

A woman walked past a few feet away from the park bench, her stiletto heels clicking against the ground. She didn't look in his direction, but Prosciutto felt shame and embarrassment fill his chest. He watched her until she disappeared into the night, and then he let out a small sigh of relief.

"We're getting ahead of ourselves. We're in public, remember?" he whispered.

"So? It's not like anyone can see what I'm doing to you," Risotto replied. 

"But if anyone walked by, they would easily see me. It's not that dark out and it would look strange," Prosciutto said.

A gentle rubbing on his thigh. A deep hum. It made Prosciutto want to get up from his spot to drag Risotto somewhere more private so they could fuck each other senseless. That was, until he said;

"But that thrills you, doesn't it? I don't ever think I've seen you this sensitive," 

To this accusation, the man could give no answer. He couldn't see Risotto's face, but he knew by the tone of his voice that he was grinning smugly. His cock strained in his pants, begging to be freed. Prosciutto knew very well that he couldn't handle any more teasing, so he would comply with what the other wanted, because he wanted Risotto more than anything.

He felt a hand on his belt buckle again. 

"May I continue?" he asked, sending a chill up Prosciutto's spine.

The blonde scanned the area for any more late night walkers that might have been nearby. Once he determined that the area was clear, he gave Risotto a small nod. 

Risotto undid the belt buckle and unzipped Prosciutto's trousers, slow and deliberate. 

"Come on, you have to go faster than that," Prosciutto complained. 

He was afraid that if he went any slower, they would be caught. He had evaded the law for years, but he didn't know how he was going to explain to an officer what he was doing with his dick out in public, in the event that he were caught. 

 He didn't think he would be able to pay an officer enough to keep quiet about something so lewd. People loved a scandal. And what he and Risotto were doing was definitely scandalous.

His pants were dragged down just enough that Risotto was able to see his underwear and the bulge it contained. Prosciutto canted his hips into the air as the other man put his mouth over his clothed erection, saliva wetting the material. The feeling was heavenly on it's own, but coupled with the uncertainty of if someone would walk by, it created a thrill that was utterly foreign to him. The rush of endorphins and adrenaline was exhilarating. Prosciutto leaned his head back slightly as small moans left his lips. He became hyper aware of how out of place his desperation sounded in the dead of the night. Risotto pulled away momentarily.

"I think you should mind your volume. After all, you should worry that people would hear you more than you should worry about them seeing you," he said matter-of-factly.

Prosciutto felt his cheeks and ears get hotter, if that was even possible. Risotto was absolutely right. He was moaning like a whiney slut in a cheap porno. He wouldn't want his pleasure to be cut short by people in the neighbourhood making noise complaints. The blonde quieted himself, waiting in anticipation for Risotto's next move. 

Risotto continued mouthing over his cock, chuckling as it jumped and twitched from his attention. A bit of precum leaked our from it, causing a small wet spot on the very front of his underwear. Prosciutto clenched his jaw to prevent himself from moaning again. Shame was beginning to rise up in him. Risotto had barely made skin to skin contact with him, and yet he was in ecstasy. Even through the barrier of his clothing, Prosciutto could feel Risotto's wet tongue vividly.   
He was sure that if they kept at it for long enough, he would cum from just Risotto touching him through his clothes. Though shameful, the thought of it aroused Prosciutto even further. But he wanted more-- no, he needed more.

The warmth pulled away and Prosciutto was left with his hips thrusting into the empty air, a useless attempt to satisfy himself. 

"Risotto?" he called softly into the darkness.

As the male waited for Risotto's next action, he let his mind wander to different directions this night could potentially go. 

Maybe Risotto would give him a hand job and he would get to cum all over his capo's face. Or perhaps Risotto would use his transparency to his advantage even more, and make Prosciutto suck him off. If he was lucky, Risotto might pull him into a more secluded area and fuck him hard. His cock pulsed at every thought.  
However, a very real possibility was still persistent in the back of his mind, which involved Prosciutto being caught with his pants down. 

After these thoughts fired in rapid succession, the man found that his briefs were being taken off, soft cotton pulled down to expose his cock to the cool air. It curved sharply upwards and  throbbed hotly against his stomach. The cold feeling was odd, but it wasn't unwelcome. 

Risotto spit in his hand and wrapped it around his cock, stroking it steadily. The warm spit made his hand glide up and down Prosciutto's cock exquisitely. He chewed on his lower lip to conceal another moan. 

"Faster, please," he whispered breathlessly. 

"All things come in due time," Risotto said. "Do you want this done well or do you want me to do a sloppy job?" 

Prosciutto leaned his head back and huffed. Risotto never did anything half-way, that simply wasn't his style. When the man really thought about it, they had never had an encounter that was over quickly. He was aware that given the chance, Risotto would draw his pleasure out for as long as possible. He would just have to sit there and take it. Yet, he still had the unrelenting urge to beg and plead him to hurry, not only for his own sake, but for the sake of anyone that might walk by and see him. 

The languid stroking of his cock continued, making Prosciutto spasm and squirm. He felt Risotto rub his thumb against his leaking tip with skill, sending hot jolts of excitement through him. He toyed with the tip, smearing precum all over it. The sensitive prick bobbed with each slight touch. Prosciutto forgot himself and he groaned quietly. 

"You know you're making quite a bit of noise for someone who's so worried about getting caught," Risotto spoke, teasing his cock simultaneously.

"You're not making it any easier," Prosciutto said. 

Those slow, ghostly touches were coaxing him into a world where nothing else mattered. Instead of a race to his climax, it was a leisurely stroll. He didn't want the feeling to go away, he didn't want this to be over. So, he pressed his hand against his mouth to catch any noises that threatened to escape.

It was soon after that Risotto's perfect lips pressed against the tip of his cock, and Prosciutto barely avoided falling over the edge.

"Oh fuck," he mumbled into his hand. 

The other male trailed small kisses down the length of his cock, stopping at the base. He rubbed at his balls and the blonde needily bucked info the invisible hand. Risotto took one of Prosciutto's balls into his mouth and sucked it while he stroked his cock. He increased the speed of his hand by the smallest increments, teasing the hitman further. 

Prosciutto silently begged for him to go faster, entire body rocking into the pleasure. Precum beaded at the tip and rolled down his cock, slicking up Risotto's hand even more. Risotto lifted off from his balls and flicked his tongue against the tip to taste the fluid. Prosciutto doubled over.

"Risotto, you're so good," he hummed quietly.

The other man responded by swirling his tongue around the tip. Prosciutto tried his best to hold back, but he couldn't help the noise that came out if him.   
A car drove by and the sensations instantly stopped. Prosciutto hurriedly pulled the bottom of his blouse over his hard cock to hide it. The car passed the two men slowly, and Prosciutto felt as if multiple pairs of eyes were scrutinizing him from behind the heavily tinted windows. His heart pounded and his prick twitched with immoral temptation under the cloth of his blouse.

Once the car was out of sight, he heard Risotto sigh.

"That was really close," he said.

"Isn't that the point?" Prosciutto asked.

They had gotten this far, he wasn't about to stop now. He had a feeling Risotto wouldn't stop either.  
Prosciutto brandished his stiff cock once more and Risotto got right to work, giving soft licks to the base. He returned his hand to his lips and muffled his moans. Risotto slowly licked a stripe up the length, stopping to tease the weeping tip. His cock was wet with spit that cooled quickly in the chill of the night, causing him even more pleasure when Risotto would lick it and warm it again. He wondered if doing something like this out in public was as exciting for Risotto as it was for himself. 

As if he had known Prosciutto's deepest desires, Risotto's mouth enclosed around the tip, sucking it. He spread his legs, inviting the action gratefully.

"That's good, take it in more," Prosciutto breathed out.

Luckily, Risotto obliged and swallowed more of the other man's cock. It felt good, but it was definitely odd not being to see Risotto. He could view his cock even if it was in Risotto's mouth, he could see how it would throb and leak in reaction to Risotto's movements. He wished he could have seen what Risotto's face looked like with a mouth full of cock, but he guessed that would have to wait until another time. He decided he would use his imagination to fill in the blanks until that time came.

Prosciutto visualized pale skin flushed pink, lips wrapped snuggly around his cock, and those stunning red irises looking up at him, sclera dark and profound. Those were the eyes that belonged to the person who made him weak in the knees, no matter the situation. The image in his mind paired with the wetness of Risotto's mouth made him cry out in delight.

Risotto began bobbing his head up and down on his length, his tongue sliding against the underside. Prosciutto leaned against the back of the park bench, eyes rolling back into his head slightly. It took every ounce of self control in him not to scream Risotto's name. He knew for sure they would be caught then.   
Even though the thought of being caught filled him with dread, Prosciutto knew what Risotto said about him was true. It was absolutely true. He loved the thrill of the dangerous game they were playing. He derived an insane amount of pleasure from not knowing whether he would get caught before he reached his climax. Risotto knew about his voyeuristic tendencies before he even had knowledge about it himself. 

Risotto bobbed his head faster, sensing that Prosciutto was on the brink of plateauing. The blonde figured that Risotto was on his knees in front of him, so he reached out, feeling around for anything familiar. His hand landed on a warm, chiseled face. Lucky guess. He took the situation into his own control, placing one hand behind Risotto's head and pushing him down slowly on his cock. Risotto grunted in surprise, but he complied nonetheless, taking Prosciutto's cock deep into his mouth. 

When the tip hit the back of Risotto's throat, the two men both shuddered. Prosciutto bit his lip and stayed still for a moment, savouring it. He could feel the way Risotto's tongue and throat moved to try and accomadate his thick cock. He felt pride rise in his chest. He was the only one who could make his capo behave in this manor, especially in public. He was the only one who satiated Risotto's lust, the only one who understood how to please him. And consequently, Risotto was the only one who completed Prosciutto.  
His heart of stone was suddenly alive with emotion that he wasn't prepared to deal with.

Emotions that made him angry and ashamed of himself. They made him want to cry, to scream, but that wouldn't be appropriate considering the position he was in right now. 

So, he would take out his pent up feelings by fucking Risotto's mouth.

Prosciutto pulled his cock out of the other's mouth half way only to push it back in hastily. He repeated the action until he built a steady momentum. The hand at the back of Risotto's head clenched around what felt like his hair.

"Fuck- you're so good, so good for me Risotto," he moaned. 

Occasionally his slippery cock would slip out of Risotto's mouth because of Prosciutto getting carried away with his thrusts, but the capo would quickly guide it back in, or the hitman would rub it against his face until it found it's way into the hot cavern. 

It glided against Risotto's tongue with each thrust, pushing Prosciutto further and further over the edge. His cock ached for a release, begged for the satisfaction of spilling it's contents into his superior's mouth.

Soon enough, Prosciutto got what he wanted.  
His hips pushed up into the man's face one final time, his cock buried in his throat. He shook with the force of his own orgasm, the white liquid spewing from his tip in large globs. He could see his cock twitch as he came through Risotto's invisible form, fluid trailing down into his throat. It felt incredible. Powerful.

He didn't pull back out until his cock stopped twitching. It was coated in saliva and getting soft quickly.

"That was amazing," he panted softly.

He didn't hear Risotto say anything for a while, and worry filled him that he had crossed the line. 

"Risotto?" he asked.

He was answered by the feeling of lips on his own, which he received clumsily. He kissed him slowly and cupped his face. Prosciutto knew that to any onlooker, he would have looked absolutely ridiculous, but that didn't matter to him in the moment. The kiss solidified the complex feelings he didn't want to think about.  
It was the truth about why he kept going back to Risotto.

Prosciutto didn't believe he was a sentimental person, but every time he and his capo were together, he found the afterglow to be more beautiful than the act itself. What he was chasing wasn't an orgasm, it wasn't a temporary feeling of satisfaction. It was the feeling he experienced when laying with Risotto in bed, or curling up  on his lap in his office. Or in this case...kissing him on a park bench in the middle of the night.

He was well aware that love in the mafia couldn't exist, or shouldn't exist, due to the nature of their jobs. So, he would push these feelings down, and continue to make pass after pass at the man until eventually the ball dropped. 

And he knew, very soon, he would drop the ball.


End file.
